16 clothing fetish
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Umi and Kotori have a "clothes fitting".


The first thing that alerted Umi was the lack of measuring tape and sewing tools. When Kotori did fittings, she had tools at the ready so that she could adjust the garment right on the spot. It was rarely needed because of Kotori's superior craftsmanship, but Umi found it a bit odd nonetheless. Despite that, she set her bag down and entered Kotori's bedroom, looking at the various fabrics laid across her bed. Kotori was sitting on the edge of her bed, twiddling her thumbs anxiously. However, when Umi softly cleared her throat, she perked up and smiled. "Umi-chan! You're here," she said, hopping to her feet. "I've been waiting."

"The way you say it makes this sound pretty...ominous," Umi said, laughing uneasily.

"Ah, r-really? I didn't mean to do that." Kotori seemed to be rid of the awkwardness that Umi had seen when she first walked in, so Umi eased up and looked around the room casually. Kotori's room had always seemed rather cute to Umi, with fabric and accessories strewn about the room. Kotori's bed was clear, though, save for a couple of outfits that were folded neatly. Kotori herself was dressed casually, with a t-shirt, sweater, and skirt. "Alright! Let's get started with the fitting. You can change in the bathroom."

Umi was grateful that Kotori had offered her a bit of privacy. Kotori picked up a deep blue stack of clothing and handed it to Umi, smiling disarmingly. Umi nodded her thanks and gently took the stack, feeling the material beneath her fingers. It seemed to be cotton, and soft at that. However, it seemed to be lumpy, as if something else were folded inside of the stack. Shrugging it off, Umi nodded approvingly. "I'll be right back."

Into the bathroom she went, eager to unwrap the bundle of clothing and see what was inside of it. The outer layer seemed to be a shirt, a button up with a pocket on the right breast. Umi folded it back up and took off her shirt, then unfolded it once more to put on the shirt that Kotori gave her. It was a tight fit, and it hugged her body, but it was more snug than anything. The buttons didn't quite cover up as much as she would have preferred. Deciding not to count her chickens before they hatched, Umi looked down to pick up the next piece. However, before she could, she noticed that there was a hat sticking out of the fold of the small piece of fabric. Umi furrowed her brow and took it out, putting it on her head and adjusting it curiously. It seemed to be the cap of a police officer, and Umi was getting more and more confused as the situation went on.

She picked up the shorts, and when she unfolded them, she got another surprise. The shorts were a bit _too_ short, and when she reluctantly put them on, she felt utterly exposed. Every inch of her legs were visible, along with a lot of her thighs. Umi gulped and looked in the mirror, tugging at the skin-tight outfit before walking out into Kotori's room. Kotori looked up when Umi walked out, and watched her pick at her clothes nervously. "Kotori-chan, what is this?! You're going to need to make these a little less...snug."

"No, no, that's how I wanted it to fit." Kotori was speaking slowly, her eyes not meeting Umi's; instead, she was scanning Umi's body, watching the way she moved in the clothes. "Th-that looks really good...wait, I have something else I'd like to add."

Umi was a bit frightened about seeing what else Kotori had up her sleeve. However, when Kotori finally dug out her new items, it turned out to just be a baton and a badge. Kotori put the badge on Umi herself, then forced the baton into her hand. "This is a little bit weird," Umi admitted. "Do you mind if I change?"

"Soon, but first let me..." Kotori trailed off, fumbling for her phone. She held it up sideways, and said, "Could you maybe turn towards me?"

Umi immediately became apprehensive at the sight of the camera. "What?! Why?!"

"I-I want to be able to compare the fit of this outfit to the other ones, so I just want a picture." Kotori seemed unusually flustered, tearing at her lip with her teeth and blushing profusely. Umi turned her body to the camera, but didn't look at it. Kotori took a couple of pictures from different angles, then sighed in what sounded like relief. "Great. Alright, it's time for the next one."

Umi prayed that the next one was less risqué, but when she took the new outfit into the bathroom, she was severely disappointed. It was a stark white dress that hugged Umi's body just as much as the shirt had. She felt embarrassed looking at it, but was even more embarrassed when she put on the white cap that came with it and noticed that it was a nurse's costume. The cap had a bright red cross. Umi adjusted it on her head, then stepped out of the bathroom once more. "H-how's this?"

"Wow, Umi-chan, you look amazing," Kotori gaped. The blush on her face got even darker, and Umi turned away. Kotori was acting kind of weird, and she had never asked to take pictures before...

"Ko-Kotori-chan, is there something else going on? I think it's really weird that you're making me try on these kinds of costumes. Not to mention, you're all flustered," Umi said, tugging at the hem of the garment.

Kotori seemed to panic mildly when Umi pointed out her odd behavior, shifting in place. "Um...I'll tell you when you try on this last outfit," Kotori said quickly, reaching for another pile. Umi decided that it wouldn't hurt; after all, Kotori seemed to be shoving the clothes at her rather insistently. There was something about Kotori's behavior that Umi couldn't seem to name, something familiar...something mildly desperate. Umi sighed and took the pile of clothes, noticing that it was thicker than the others. She could see the camouflage print on it right off the bat, and when she went into the bathroom and changed into it, she realized that it was an American military uniform, with a baggy shirt, pants, and a similarly colored cap. That one wasn't that bad in terms of skimpiness, and Umi rather liked how comfortable it felt.

She walked out of the bathroom feeling less exposed. Kotori seemed to like that outfit the most, her lips parting in surprise. Umi looked around the room awkwardly. Kotori was burning a hole in her skin, she was staring so hard! "So, Kotori-chan, are you going to tell me about the costumes, or...?"

"Oh, Umi-chan," Kotori breathed, taking more pictures. "You look...so cute!"

Umi was blushing as hard as Kotori by then. She wasn't sure if she was feeling all hot because of the heavy uniform, or the borderline perverted expressions Kotori was making. "Thank you very much, b-but I think I'm going to take this off now, if you don't mind-"

"Wait, no, no, I-I have to explain myself first. Don't take it off, please!" Kotori shot to her feet, sweeping all of the clothes and accessories off of her bed. She pulled Umi to sit with her, not letting go of her hand. "See, this wasn't exactly...a fitting. It _was_ a fitting, technically, but-"

"I don't get it," Umi said, furrowing her brow. "Why did you call me over, then?"

"I-I really wanted to dress you up, but I wasn't sure if you would if I had just asked..."

That muddled Umi even more. She was wondering why Kotori was so flustered, blushing and biting her lip and refusing to meet Umi's eye...

"Oh my god. This...turns you on," Umi deadpanned. Kotori buried her face in her hands, but Umi could see her blush all the way up to her ears. Umi was partly embarrassed about the fact that she couldn't even tell when her own girlfriend was turned on, but she was mostly highly confused by Kotori's behavior. "I...I'm not sure what to say..."

"I'm sorry for tricking you, Umi," Kotori said, her voice muffled through her fingers.

"It's fine. No harm done, I-I guess? After all, it makes you happy, so I don't mind doing this every now and again, I suppose." Umi wasn't quite sure what the appeal was, but Kotori seemed to like it a lot, and she didn't feel overly uncomfortable. Umi took Kotori's hands away from her face, holding them in her own. "Is there anything else you want me to try on, or would you like me to..."

Kotori looked up at Umi through her eyelashes, squeezing her hands. "Please?"

Only that word was enough; Umi at least knew Kotori enough to tell that she was going to go crazy if she didn't get some relief. Umi contemplated pushing Kotori down to the bed, but instead pulled Kotori into her lap. Kotori complied instantly, and as soon as she was nestled against Umi, she leaned in for a soft-but-feverish kiss. Kotori was usually a bit frisky, trying to put her hands everywhere at once, but she seemed hesitant to take the uniform off. "Let's keep it on for a while," Umi suggested. She wasn't sure if she would've said the same thing if she was still wearing the more skin-tight outfits, but the military uniform was tolerable.

"Thank you." Kotori still seemed to be a bit shy, not meeting Umi's eye. Umi rubbed Kotori's thigh, then slid her hand around to Kotori's underwear. By using a single finger, Umi could feel Kotori's wetness through the fabric of her panties. Kotori dug her nails into Umi's shoulders, trying to grind on Umi's hand not so subtly. Umi found Kotori's clit and pressed on it gently. Kotori's reaction was spectacular, even though Umi wasn't touching her directly.

Umi pulled her finger away, causing Kotori to whimper. However, her hands caressed Kotori's thighs again before pulling her panties down. Kotori shifted her position in Umi's lap so Umi could toss her panties aside, granting her access to Kotori's pink folds. Just feeling Kotori's wetness was incredibly satisfying to Umi, but Kotori impatiently gave Umi a peck on the cheek when Umi continued to circle her fingers around Kotori's entrance. Finally, Umi gave Kotori what she wanted, working a finger into her hole.

Kotori always squeezed her wonderfully, no matter how many fingers she put inside; even her tongue experienced such lovely friction when she decided to wriggle her way inside. Kotori's walls were pulsing with excitement. The only thing that Umi could use to describe it was heat: the soft, hot puffs of Kotori's breathy moans tickling her ear; the feel of liquid heat surrounding her finger; the warmth of Kotori trying to press her entire body against Umi at once.

"Kotori-chan, kiss me," Umi murmured. Kotori pulled back, and Umi was able to see her blushed, desperate face. Kotori gave Umi's body the once-over before leaning in and kissing Umi deeply, wasting no time reaching her tongue out to taste Umi. Another finger joined Umi's first, and Kotori yelped into Umi's mouth, but Umi caught the noise and swallowed it, wrapping an arm around Kotori's torso and pulling her closer. Umi didn't want their lovemaking to end too quickly, so she tried to keep Kotori in a delicate balancing act, not moving too fast. However, that didn't seem too ideal for Kotori, who was whimpering and pouting. "Need more?"

"Mm-hm. Another finger."

Umi was a bit skeptical; usually, she would never put in more than two, but Kotori seemed to be sure of what she wanted. Umi pulled her middle and ring finger away, then returned with her pointer finger added. Kotori was soaking wet, but Umi was still met with a little resistance. Kotori trembled and buried her face in the crook of Umi's neck, making a noise between a moan and a whine. "A-are you okay?"

Kotori didn't reply, but instead pushed Umi back so that she was laying back on the bed. She gave Umi a quick kiss before awkwardly pulling Umi's pants down with one hand, using the other hand to make sure Umi wouldn't pull away. Kotori's hand pushed past the waistband of Umi's panties. She pushed two fingers inside of Umi, pulling away from their kiss so she could hear Umi's moans. Umi was quite surprised by how fast Kotori moved, but she kept moving her own fingers, eager to see Kotori reach her peak.

"Faster," Kotori said. She hastily curved her fingers to hit Umi's sweet spot, causing Umi's hips to briefly lift off of Kotori's bed. She began to move her fingers faster and repeated the curving motion that Kotori had made, clumsily trying to thrust against it. It seemed to work fine for Kotori, who was nodding and whimpering in approval.

Kotori settled atop Umi, still moving her hand quickly and pressing kisses all over Umi's cheeks. Kotori seemed to be even more energetic than usual, kissing and grabbing wherever she pleased. Umi still felt a bit ashamed of all of the skimpy outfits, but Kotori was in overdrive, seeking pleasure for both of them.

A small grunt came from Umi when Kotori's free hand rose up to grope Umi's breast through the thick, camouflaged shirt. Kotori wasn't usually so rough, but Umi didn't mind, jerking her hips into Kotori's hand to let her know how much she liked it. Kotori took that as a sign to speed up, not bothering to be slow-paced or handle Umi with any of her usual gentleness. Umi arched her back as much as she could beneath Kotori, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm heating her veins. Kotori was so feverishly desperate, obviously wanting nothing more than to bring Umi to her climax.

However, Kotori was the first to come, her body tensing in the wake of its peak. Her knees, on either side of Umi, were squeezing Umi so hard she thought she would burst. Umi's hand was still doggedly working Kotori, but she whispered, "Kotori-chan, please keep going...don't stop moving your fingers!"

With only a slight pause, Kotori nodded and began to move her fingers again, although sloppily and without much tact. Although Umi usually found herself questioning such shameless, animalistic ways of lovemaking, the movement of Kotori's fingers brought her over the edge almost instantly. Her wildly bucking hips were far from in sync with Kotori's digits, but she didn't care, trying to pull Kotori closer as much as she possibly could. Every kiss Kotori placed on her heated cheeks was another step into pleasure.

Even as Umi came down from her high, Kotori continued to pepper her cheeks with kisses, although their pace was slowing. Finally, Kotori's body went slack atop Umi's, her face nuzzling the fabric of the uniform's jacket. Umi looked down, and Kotori looked up at her, smiling sheepishly. Umi almost wondered how someone who looked so pure could always be doing such shameless things... "So, you like...playing dress-up?"

"Yeah," Kotori said, seeming almost shy. "Well, it's a little more complex than that, I think, but I do like putting you in these kinds of costumes. You don't mind, right?"

Umi wanted to make a complaint about the first two outfits, knowing that she would probably get a nosebleed if the outfits got any skimpier, but when she saw Kotori smiling hopefully at her, she couldn't resist. "No, no, not at all. Whenever you want to do something like this again, just...let me know in advance, okay? It was a little shocking when you sprung the cop and nurse uniforms on me."

"S-sorry! I'll keep that in mind!" Kotori seemed bubbly and happy again, and Umi wrapped an arm around her. She supposed she could endure a couple of racy outfits if it meant seeing Kotori smile like that... "I'm glad you're okay with this, Umi-chan. I've already drawn out plans for a couple more outfits, so get ready, okay?"

Oh, dear. "Ah...a-alright..."


End file.
